Kuroko no Basuke (Various x OC)
by LunaAtic
Summary: Simply Kuroko no Basuke Oneshots of various character. I will be using OC/Reader/First person POV for these stories...
1. Kiyoshi Teppei x OC

She was beautiful. Her long dark violet hair fell freely on her shoulders as she continued pushing it behind her ear, her matching violet eyes narrowed in silent annoyance as she fought with the weeds in the garden. Her green crop top revealed her back and her slightly baggy shorts made her legs look even slimmer and longer. She wiped her forehead from sweat accidentally leaving a trail of dirt on it. Kiyoshi watched his neighbour and childhood friend from above the fence with a big smile on his face.

"Good morning Reiko," he finally greeted.

"Oh...Kiyoshi," Reiko smiled and waked at him. "Come on over," she invited taking off the gardening gloves and putting on a straw hat.

Kiyoshi pushed aside of the fence's flat boards and entered through the hole.

"It's funny how after all these years nobody ever bothered to fix that," he commented.

"Probably because that fence connects our gardens." she replied pouring him some homemade lemonade. They sat on the grass in a shade of a tree. The summer sun was already burning full strength.

Kiyoshi smiled taking a few sips from the drink.

"How's granny?" she asked.

"She is better. Thank you for coming over yesterday while I was at practice," he replied.

"I was happy too. This weather is really the worse for elderly people, although today is exceptionally stuffy, it will probably rain later tonight,"

Teppei nodded. They sat quietly enjoying each other's company. They've known each other since they were little, far too long not to be comfortable together. Kiyoshi watched Reiko as she dropped on the grass and spread her hands. A smile played on her lips. Teppei smiled too and dropped beside her. Their shoulders were touching.

"I heard you are back to playing basketball," she finally said.

"Yeah we have two most amazing first years..." Kiyoshi started excitedly making Reiko smile. "What?" he asked.

Reiko turned her face to him. Their lips were inches away. Kiyoshi fought the urge to lean closer.

"You never change Oshi-chan," she smiled calling him by the pet name she gave him when they were kids.

"Neither do you Riri," he smiled widely.

"Tell me when your matches begin, I will come to support you," she gave him thumbs up. "Oh, I've got something for you," she suddenly remembered and jumped out. Teppei watched as she stormed into the house, kicking her shoes off before entering the house. Her skin was slightly rosy from the sun but other than that she was still pale.

Mori Reiko was one of the most beautiful girls in their school and that was not only his personal opinion. Ever since she turned 14, crowds of fans were stalking and pestering her, but she never got together with anyone. She kindly brushed everyone off. That was when Kiyoshi first developed a crush on her. He was so nervous that he never told her and she never seemed to noticed. Teppei wanted to wait, but three years have passed and he never seemed to find the right time to tell her. "So much for living next door to each other," Kiyoshi smiled sitting up when he saw Reiko carrying a huge watermelon in her arms. Her arms and legs were shaking from its weight. "Hold on there, " Teppei rushed towards her and grabbed the fruit from her hands.

"Phew, thanks," she smiled widely.

"Don't carry such heavy things around," Teppei scolded her.

"I'm not, you are," she stuck her tongue out. "It's for you, enjoy it with your grandparents," she gave him a pat on his back causing a shiver run down his spine.

"Thank you, won't you join us?"

"Not right now," she replied slightly startled and uneasy. "I'm going out in an hour, I need to get ready,"

"Oh where are you going?" Kiyoshi asked without a second thought.

Reiko somewhat blushed and pushed her hair back. That alarmed Teppei.

"Just out with a friend," she smiled.

Kiyoshi smiled back but deep inside he was not smiling at all.

/

His grandparents went to bed early. Teppei flicked through the channels on TV but could not concentrate on anything. He switched off the TV. Thunder shook the night sky, but Reiko was not home yet. He walked to the window and looked out. His eyes widened in shock and heart beat faster when he saw Reiko and a guy from their class smiling at each other and talking under an umbrella. Reiko looked beautiful. She was dressed for an occasion Kiyoshi just did not want to acknowledge. "Was it a date?" Kiyoshi furrowed his eyebrows looking out desperate. Another wave of thunder made Reiko shiver. The guy took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Teppei had no idea what they were talking about, but when Reiko leaned in and gave the guy a quick peck on the cheek Kiyoshi could no longer watch. He pulled the curtains together and returned to the sofa. He didn't want to do anything. He was bothered and deeply hurt. "What was I hoping for?" he asked out loud covering his face with one of his large hands when his phone buzzed.

 _Come over for snacks and horror movies._

 _Riri_

/

He was soaking wet when she opened the door. "Kiyoshi why didn't you use an umbrella?" she exclaimed letting him in and handing him a towel.

"I forgot," he replied.

Reiko watched him from the corner of her eyes. Something was wrong. Although Kiyoshi was smiling, it was obvious that something was bothering him.

"How long are your parents away for?" he asked.

"Three weeks. They were very excited to go the countryside for their annual leave,"

They walked into the living room. The table was covered with snacks and junk food which Reiko loved so much but only allowed herself when her parents were away. "I think it will be better if you take off your t-shirt at least. It's soaking wet. I don't think my dad's clothes will be big enough for you but if you don't you might catch a cold," she said quickly putting on one of the horror movies. Kiyoshi didn't like horror movies but he always loved watching them with her. He loved watching her as she watched intently never even shifting from her place.

"Just use the dryer in the kitchen," she said dropping on the sofa.

When Kiyoshi returned she was already comfortably seated with her legs stretched out. Her blue pyjama shorts were lose enough for Kiyoshi to spot her underwear. He averted his gaze feeling the heat rising in his body. She moved her legs so he could sit down and casually dropped them on his lap. She was not acting any different to the way she usually was but...why did he feel so hot?

The movie started but Teppei paid no attention to the screaming and yelling on the screen. His mind was completely occupied. He didn't notice as he started gently stroking her legs. Mei turned her gaze from the TV screen to Kiyoshi. His mind was elsewhere. She watched as his big hands caressed her legs. Mei felt blood rise to her face, but not because she was embarrassed, because the heat from his body and his actions was making her feel hot.

"Kiyoshi," she called, but he did not reply. She moved her legs from his lap which made his snap from his thoughts. "Eh...Riri?" he looked at her finally realized what happened. He wanted to apologize but words of apology just would not come out. He sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked sitting closer, and resting her head on his shoulder. Kiyoshi was so much bigger than her, so much warmer than her. She loved it. His body was the most comforting.

"Are you going out with him?" Kiyoshi finally asked.

It was only then that Reiko got it. Kiyoshi must have seen her come back. "No," she replied. "We were just hanging out today,"

"But you kissed him," Kiyoshi looked at her.

"On the cheek. I do the same to you, have you forgotten?" Reiko smiled standing on her knees and leaning in to kiss his cheek but...Kiyoshi turned his face and their lips met. Her eyes widened. They've parted. "I'm sorry," she looked away feeling her heartbeat speed up. She was nervous. She wanted to move away but he caught her hand.

"Wait..." Kiyoshi looked into her eyes almost desperately.

"Kiyoshi,"

"I like you," he finally said smiling. "No, not like that. I love you Reiko Mori." he confessed.

Suddenly the weight was lift off his chest. He felt lighter and happier.

"Since when?" Reiko asked.

"What?"

"When did you start liking me?"

"Probably after we turned 14." Kiyoshi replied thoughtfully.

Reiko raised her hand and smacked his shoulder. "And you waited 3 years to tell me!" she yelled.

"Riri-chan," Kiyoshi defended himself from further attacks. Reiko panted heavily. "But wait..." Kiyoshi finally realized.

"Does that mean you like me too?"

"Baka..." she whined, "Don't make me say something so cheesy, I'm not you," she looked away feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"But that's great!" Kiyoshi grabbed her and pull her on his lap, embracing her. In his arms she felt safe and protected like behind an iron wall. She smiled sighing. "I love you Kiyoshi Teppei, one of the Uncrowned Kings, Mr Iron Heart." she whispered.

"How did you know?" his grip around her tightened. Reiko wrapped her arms around his and shrugged.

"You really underestimated my interest in you all these years,"

Kiyoshi didn't reply. He released her and quickly turned her around. He cupped her face with his big hand and brought it closer to his. Their lips met again and again, as if neither of them could get enough. Kiyoshi licked her lips and she parted them letting him slip is tongue into her mouth. Her wrapped her arms around his strong neck. She stroked the back of his neck slowly moving her hands to his chest and lower. She felt his hard muscles tense under her fingertips as his erection poked her butt cheek. They broke the kiss and panted.

"Do you want to?" he asked seriously.

She nodded returning his gaze.

Kiyoshi picked her up and gently eased her down on the floor his hands roaming her body. He nibbled on her neck as one of his hands slipped under her loose t-shirt. Reiko was not wearing a bra. He cupped her breast and squeezed it, earning a loud moan.

Reiko breathed heavily as she watched Kiyoshi's flushed face look at her as he played with her nipples. His hand moved to her flat tummy and stopped at her shorts. Kiyoshi hesitated for a moment but when Reiko gently grabbed his hand moved it lower he regained his confidence. He pulled down her shorts leaving her in her pink panties, which he caught a glimpse of earlier. He trailed one of his fingers over her panties making Reiko gasp. Her long hair spread all over the flood, the face was slightly flushed as he pulled her panties aside and stroked her vagina. She clenched her t-shirt in her hands trying to fight her moans.

Kiyoshi leaned in and kissed her tummy as he gently slipped one of his fingers inside her. She arched her back and moaned loudly. The feeling of his rough finger mixed the pain with pleasure. He moved his finger around before moving it in and out.

"Kiyoshi," she moaned his name making Teppei's hardness throb. He quickly slipped out of the remaining of his clothes. Reiko's eyes widened in shock as he stood in front of her completely naked. Like a beautiful mountain of muscles. Her eyes moved from his face to his chest and lower, stopping at his erection. She gasped unable to control herself. Teppei was huge. He worried. He noticed.

He kneeled beside her. "Don't worry," he whispered kissing the inner side of her leg. "I will gentle,"

Reiko swallowed as Kiyoshi's tongue trailed closer to her wetness. "No, no, no," she protested.

"Okay," he kissed her vagina over her underwear before pulling it off. He grabbed a pillow from the sofa and placed it under her hips. Kiyoshi spread her legs and eased himself down. He rubbed her entrance with his tip before gently pushing it in. Reiko gasped and grabbed onto his strong arms. It was painful. It hurt too much. Kiyoshi pushed himself further until he was completely in. She was so tight, that he had to control himself from exploding. He looked her face. Tears escaped her eyes.

"Please wait a little longer," he whispered into her ear. "The pain will go away,"

Kiyoshi grabbed onto her legs and started moving getting a steady pace. Reiko's wetness continued gripping his erection driving him almost insane. She sobbed for a few minutes until her sobs slowly changed into moans and gasps. Kiyoshi increased his pace making her scream. Her hair stuck on her sweaty body as she continuously kept moving around under him.

"Reiko..." he moaned her made. He lifted her up without slipping out of her and forced her to sit on top. She didn't mind as she moved her hips wildly bringing them both to the edge. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support as she continued bouncing. Kiyoshi's hands rested on her hips, helping her.

"So good..." she mouthed looking crazily into his eyes.

"Yeah..." he whispered back. Sweat dripped down his face and fell on her chest. Kiyoshi leaned in and kissed her neck. He wanted to be gentle but that moment she could not resist and nibbled strongly on her flesh. She screamed gripping onto his hair.

"Reiko, I think I'm going to..." Kiyoshi whispered quickly slipping out of her. With a few swift moves he finished himself off getting the two of them dirty.

They panted heavily in disbelief of what happened.

Reiko tried to get up but her legs were not holding her. She trembled but Teppei caught her. He looked down at her legs noticing trails of dried blood. Reiko followed his gaze.

"Don't you dare apologize," she glared at him.

"Hai, hai..." he smiled widely showing her his teeth. Reiko chuckled. She loved that smiled. Teppei picked her up bridal style.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she yelled.

"Taking you to the shower...I will scrub your back," Kiyoshi winked and marched upstairs with laughing Reiko in his hands.


	2. Akashi Seijuro x OC

Taking over me (Akashi Seijuro x OC)

 **Warning** **: I will be using the same OC, Reiko Mori, for all the OC stories, because I am to think of a different one.**

We moved in together as soon as the high school was over. Akashi told me to apply to the same university he chose for himself. I refused, but...he insisted. And now we were not only living together, but also going to our studies together.

Akashi and I started going out when we were in first year of high school. It wasn't even that he asked or I asked him. One day when I was reading on the roof during lunch break, he came over. He looked down at me with his piercing eyes. I felt uncomfortable. We were in the same class, but I have never even had a conversation with Akashi Seijuro. I heard rumours about him but...I've never had the opportunity to experience it firsthand.

"Mori Reiko," he said coldly. I looked up at him. Holding his gaze was hard. I felt as if he was crushing me with his eyes, I felt small. "From now on you will belong to me," he said and walked away. That was when it started.

At first I brushed his words off, but when all the people in our class and school suddenly turned away from me, I understood, Akashi was doing something. Talking was not an option. He made me drop on my knees without a single word. I had no strength to oppose.

"I told you. You are mine. You don't need anyone else,"

And I agreed.

First couple of months Akashi did not even touch me. Occasionally he would tell me to come to the basketball practice. I did, even though I don't care about basketball. He told me to quit the literature club, and I did. He told me to wear my hair down so it frames my face, and I did it. Whatever he told me to do, I did...

He scared me. His will. His power. His eyes. Everything about him terrified me. He made me shiver and shake the first time he touched me. His eyes burned my skin making it hard to breathe. I wanted to get away. I wanted to escape him.

/

The door into our apartment opened and Akashi walked in with a plastic bag from the nearest supermarket.

"I'm home," he said.

"Welcome back," I replied.

And that was how our conversation went these days. I lit a cigarette and sucked in the smoke. Akashi didn't mind me smoking. That was one of the few things he didn't mind me doing. He took the cigarette out of my hand and smoked.

We sat at the table silently.

Were we happy? I don't know. But we were not uncomfortable.

Akashi watched me more intently than normal. I wanted to ask what was wrong but I didn't.

"Strip," he said. I looked up at him uncertain and hesitant. Akashi didn't like it. With a swift move his hand connect with my face catching me off guard. I touched my burning cheek. I didn't cry. "After all these years, you should have learned," he said. "That my orders are absolute,"

I nodded and stood up. I dropped down my jeans and my t-shirt. "Everything," he said.

I took off my underwear and threw it aside. Akashi watched me. I looked back. He never told me I was beautiful or that he loved me or needed me. I still don't know why he chose me. Sometimes I feel that he knows what I am thinking, and I worry.

"Come here," he ordered unzipping his own jeans. I kneeled down beside him and looked down. The hair covered my face. I watched him free his erection. "Start," he said.

I leaned in and took him into my mouth. He tasted of nothing. I sucked and licked his tip, while playing with his length. My eyes were closed. Akashi never allowed me to open them while doing this. He put his hand on my head forcing me to take him in deeper. I fought the urge to vomit. He did not say a word. He didn't moan or make any sounds. "Enough," he told me and I stopped. I waited for him to tell me to open my eyes. "Look at me," he said. I did.

I looked up at him, like a dog looks at its owner.

He wrapped my hair around his hand and yanked me up forcing me to sit on his lap with my legs spread. His face as cold as always.

Akashi touched my neck squeezing it, leaving marks. I will had to wear a scarf again. His hand moved down to my breasts. He twisted my nipples and moved his hand down. He rubbed my clitoris before inserting two fingers inside me. Akashi knew what he was doing. Almost instantly I was wet. He grabbed my hips lifting them up and pushing in...hard and quick.

I gasped. He slapped me again.

"Did I say you can make a noise?" Akashi looked at me as if I was dirt under his feet.

"Forgive me," I replied. He moved inside me. Akashi was rough, rougher than usual...harder than usual. He slipped out of he and stood up. He grabbed my hand and made me bend over the table. He entered me from behind. I stared at the wall. Sex felt good, but what was the point of it if I was not allowed to enjoy it. I was unsure if Akashi enjoyed it. I don't know for how long we stayed like that. At times I thought I was passing out. And I did.

/

When I opened my eyes it was dark and I was alone. Akashi must have washed me and changed me. Considerate. I got off the bed and walked into the living room. Akashi was sitting in his armchair. He chin rested on his hand. He was asleep.

I watched him. Akashi matured, but he his attitude did not change...at least towards me. I spotted my travel bag by his feet. He must have found it. That's why he was so angry.

Never mind. I leaned down to pick it up. The clothes I have packed were still there. Did he know I was going to leave him, but for how long? I was not going to change my mind.

Akashi was never a deep sleeper. I thought he would wake up as I was putting my shoes on. I thought he was going to stop me. I thought he was going to hit me. But none of that came. So I left.

/

As soon as the door closed he opened his eyes. They were blank and dull. He glared at the door with throwing a pair of scissors he held in his hand at it. The scissors stuck in the wood.

He stood up and walked to the kitchen. He picked up one of her cigarettes and inhaled deeply. He waited.

/

I reached the bottom of the stairs. I wanted to walk but some invisible force held me back. I looked up. I couldn't go. My body was not moving. My mind was no longer mine.

 ** _Come back to me._**

I could hear his voice in my head.

 ** _You are mine._**

I could see his cold lifeless eyes staring at me. I turned around. There was no one.

 ** _You will never leave me._**

I will leave. I will do it now. But my body did not move. The bag fell out of my hands as I walked up the stairs. I had no will power left inside me. As if my body was controlled. I opened the door with my key. I saw the scissors sticking out of the door. I didn't take off my shoes even though I knew Akashi would get angry. I walked into the living room. He was not there. The kitchen lights were on. Akashi sat at the table. He looked at me as blankly as always. I looked back. I looked into his eyes. Those cold, powerful eyes, I hated more than anything in this world. I hated them so much I couldn't believe it myself.

I spotted a knife by on the table by his side.

I was not going to run. There was no weapon more terrifying than Akashi's eyes.

"Come here," he ordered coldly. I obeyed. The voice deep inside told me that I missed my chance. I was never going to get away from this person. I kneeled in front of him. Akashi wrapped his my hair around his hand and grabbed the knife.

This is it.

But the knife connected with my hair. Long wavy locks fell on the floor. I could not resist. I looked up. Akashi's eyes were widened. I wanted to ask why he did this. He was the one who forbid me to cut my hair and now he did it himself.

He brought handful of hair to his face and sniffed it. Something in his gaze dulled.

"This is mine," he said. "Now I will give you something that is yours," he added. I was uncertain, but suddenly...Akashi grabbed the knife and stabbed his own eye. The one that away changed colour. I wanted to scream but my throat was dry. Blood splashed on my face. He did not even gasp. I reached out to stop him but it was too late. His eyeball...he ripped it out without a single word.

"Akashi," I finally managed to say his name. He ignored me. His face was still the same. As if he felt no pain. blood was running down his wound , dripping and splashing everywhere. He pulled off his eyeball from the knife and dropped it on my lap. "This is yours." he said coldly. "The eye you hate so much," before his body fell on top of mine. He was bigger and heavier than me. I could barely move.

Why.

Why.

Why.

Akashi.

Akashi.

AKASHI.

I kept calling his name, but he did not reply. I called an ambulance.

They broke the when no one opened. The paramedics rushed inside, but what they found made them stop in their tracks. They have never seen a more sickening picture. In the kitchen on the floor sat a young woman completely covered in blood. Her uneven hair stuck was covered in blood and stuck on her face. Her pale lilac eyes were empty as if she saw nothing in front of her. On her leg rested a head of a man with red hair. One of his eyes was ripped out and laid before her legs. Her hand rested on his head. She looked up at the people who interrupted their moment.

"Aka-chin is dead."


	3. Himuro Tatsuya x OC

**The Power of Goodbye (Himuro Tatsuya x OC)**

She got dressed for the night she had no passion for. Tight leather-like black trousers, black sleeveless crop top and a long sleeved see through top. Her shoes were flat, comfortable and also black. In fact, black was her favourite colour. Reiko sighed and ran her hand through her long dark lilac hair. Normally she liked what she saw, but that night she did not care in particular. She just wanted to go out and get away from everything...her job, her studies, her flatmates. So when Sandra called her and invited her to a club, she agreed without a second thought. Her mind blanked out as fresh breeze hit her face and she was on her way to meet people who didn't matter.

Sandra's friends never liked her, and it was a mutual feeling. The night was dull as she leaned on the wall in the club watching people dancing. Some feeling it, some not. Her graze trailed off when suddenly her eyes met a pair of dark eyes staring at her. She looked back at the stranger. He was about 6'0 feet tall which made him stand out in the crowd. His dark eyes sparkled in the dim light of the club. Reiko glanced at his lips and he smiled. She smiled back and looked away. She pushed her hair behind her ear trying to find anyone she knew, but everyone seem to disappear. Unwillingly she glanced back at the stranger. His eyes were still attached to her. They stared at each other for long time until she finally broke their silent discussion.

"Hi," she said.

The stranger moved closer to her and leaned on the wall beside her.

"Hello," he replied nonchalantly.

"Enjoying yourself?" she continued the conversation.

"Not particularly, how about you?"

"Likewise. What's your name?"

"Tatsuya, how about you?"

"Reiko," she replied noticing a tempting mole on his face. She had to admit, he was handsome. Neither of them continued the conversation as they watched the people around them.

"Oi, what's up?" a drunk guy leaned on the wall beside Reiko. She sighed heavily.

"Not much," she replied cold, not wanting to deal with anyone.

"Wanna dance?" he moved closer pressing his body to hers. Reiko placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away.

"Not really,"

The guy swore. The strange glared at the drunk making him stumble and walk away.

Reiko took out her phone and quickly texted Sandra, telling her that she was leaving, when the stranger beside her touched her shoulder. She quickly looked up sending him a questioning look.

"Are you alone here?" he asked.

"No, but I am leaving now anyway."

"How are you getting home?" he questioned.

"Tube."

"Can I walk you to the station?"

She raised her eyebrow in surprise, but she was flattered. "Won't your friends be upset that you left?"

"I'm here alone," he replied instantly.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, because I hate people," he replied seriously.

She couldn't help but chuckle.

They walked out of the club and slowly made their way to the station. The weather was good, and the cold air felt pleasant after a hot, stuffy club. She took out a cigarette and lit it. "Would you like one?" she asked, but he just shook his head. She shrugged as white smoke was released from her nose and mouth.

"Why did you go to such a crowded place if you hate people?" she finally asked.

"I enjoy watching them." he replied simply.

Reiko blinked. He was a strange one. They scanned their train passes and entered the platform. the stranger insisted on waiting until she took the train. He confused her. His intentions were unclear and for a moment she felt worried.

"I am planning on going home...alone," she said staring daringly into his eyes, but he just smiled.

"Don't worry, I am not looking for a place to stay,"

She let out a quiet sigh of relief. They continued talking. The conversation was strange and most of the time about nothing, but neither of them cared. They felt comfortable.

"Do you remember my name?" she asked out of blue.

He chuckled. "I don't even remember my own name," he replied. She smiled widely. He was so strange. The sound of two trains approaching from different sides of the platform brought her back to reality.

"Should we say our goodbyes now?" she asked. He looked at her questionably. "Our night is ending. Won't even hug me beforehand?"

He smiled.

"There is no power preventing our night from continuing. It does not have to end here," he replied looking into her eyes.

"There is though," he replied.

"The power of...?" he questioned.

"The power of goodbye. So no hug?" she asked once again.

"Not yet. The moment hasn't come yet," he replied.

She looked at him in confusion. The trains slowed down as they approached them. They stopped and the door opened. She raised her hand to wave at him when suddenly he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. Their bodies collided and she felt his arms wrap around her in a tight embrace. She could smell his hair. It was intoxicating. He smelled of baby powder and aftershave. She closed her eyes inhaling deeply. His lips kissed her hair.

"The train is about to depart..." rung in her ears.

They broke the embrace and looked into each other eyes. He held her hand as both of their walked away from each other. The last thing she felt were his rough fingertips on her palm.

"Goodbye," she said jumping into the train right before the door closed.

"Goodbye," he replied as he quickly walked into the opposite train. The rains moved. The last thing she saw were his eyes staring intently into hers.

That night she could not fall asleep. She tossed and turned thinking about the guy she met. He was strange and confusing. He hated people but he walked her all the way to the station. He seemed distant, but he hugged her as if he knew her for a long time. She groaned. "I really thought he was going to take my number," she mumbled into her pillow. Reiko turned over and laid on her back . She smiled.

"Maybe it's for the best," she yawned and drifted to sleep.

/

A loud knock on the door made her wake up. "REIKO GET UP NOW, OUR NEW FLATMATE IS MOVING IN TODAY!" it was Claudia. She continued banging on the door until Reiko got up and opened it.

"Claudia, can you please just SHUT UP?" she snapped. "It's my day off and I want to sleep,"

"We need to greet the new guy," she protested grabbing Reiko's hand and dragging her out. "He will be here any minute. We don't want to be rude do we?"

"My god...I really don't care right now. Haven't you already met him anyway? I can meet him later and..." the door bell rung and Claudia hopped to open.

"Good morning," said a strangely familiar voice. Reiko walked out of the living room into the corridor.

"Himuro Tatsuya, please take care of me."


	4. Midorima Shintarou x OC Part 1

**SNUFF (Midorima Shintarou x OC)**

Reiko Mori the daughter of the infamous Mori Akira of Mori Enterprises, specializing in construction of petroleum refineries worldwide, was spoiled beyond belief. Her mother died when she turned 8 and ever since her father avoided her as much as possible...she looked too much like his deceased wife. Reiko grew up surrounded by nannies, baby sitters, servants, bodyguards...everyone but her father. Every time she tried to contact him and complain, he would simply advice her to go shopping and buy something, or do something she liked. After a while Reiko calmed down and stopped calling, she sent him a message every 2-3 weeks, but that was it. From the age of 16 she started doing what she wanted.

Years have passed. Reiko graduated from high school and entered the world of higher education. At 21 she was on her final year of Bachelor's degree when the unexpected happened.

/

"I am on the way home," Reiko yelled into the phone. "Don't worry, there's no need to come pick me up. I'm in the mood for a walk..." Reiko said as she crossed the road when out of nowhere a large Mercedes-Benz with tanned windows charged at her. She yelped dropping her phone and jumping aside before the front of the car connected with her body. She panted heavily as she fell on the ground. The people around her rushed away from the scene, not one bothering to help so. "So much for public help and concern," she sighed feeling her heart beating fast. Everything happened so fast that Reiko did not have enough time to get scared, but the shock was there.

She picked up her phone. "Ugh..." it was broken. She threw it aside and got up. A sharp pain pierced her ankle. She winced and looked down. It was swollen. "Just my luck," she grabbed her bag and walked to the nearest convenience store. The owner was an old man who smiled at her kindly.

"I'm very sorry, can I please use your phone?" she asked trying not to lean on her leg.

"Of course," he offered her a very old fashioned telephone, but she smiled and thanked him.

"Thank you very much," she dialled the number of her driver. "Oi, Sato-san, I'm at *** I need you to pick me up immediately," Reiko hanged up and thanked the old man again. He handed her a small wet towel. She looked at him in confusion.

"For you ankle," he said pointing at her leg. Reiko smiled warmly. "Thank you very much for your kindness," she bowed lightly and hopped out of his shop. She sat on the bench, resting her leg on it. The cold wet towel helped to ease the pain. The people walked past her giving her strange looks, but she ignored them. She knew she looked like a mess. Her knees and arm were scraped, clothes were dirty and hair was a mess. She sighed heavily thinking about the incident. There was no mistake, someone was trying to kill her.

/

"I refuse," Reiko cut him off abruptly. "I don't been a personal bodyguard! I don't want some old muscle bag constantly walking after me, watching my every move!" she snapped at her father whose will was unbreakable.

"You will do as I say this time," he said firmly. Reiko glared at him angrily. Her father never spoke to her this way. Since when did he even care? "He is already here and waiting behind the door."

Reiko threw her arms in the air in frustration. The door to the library opened and a tall man walked in. Reiko threw an angry look at him. He was younger than she expected, but small wrinkles around his mouth and eyes showed that he was not that young after all. He had green eyes and perfectly neat green hair, his suit fitted him ideally and thin rimmed glasses completed the look. She could tell he was extremely well built just by looking at his posture. Everything about him was perfect and that pissed her off.

"Midorima Shintarou," her father introduced him. "This is my daughter Reiko,"

The man made a slight movement with his head as if greeting her. Reiko stood up and ignoring the pain of her ankle walked towards him. She stood right in front of her, staring into his eyes. Her lilac eyes narrowed. Her head barely reached his shoulder. Not a single thing changed in her face as she raised her hand swiftly and went for a slap, but Midorima caught her hand. His gaze never left her eyes.

"Reiko...what are you doing?" her father exclaimed feeling stunned and somewhat ashamed.

"I am testing him," she replied pulling her hand away from the green haired man. His touched burned. "And he passed."

She walked past the man and exited the room. "How interesting," she smirked rubbing her chin. "A new toy to play with,"

And their life together started.

/

Midorima Shintarou turned out to be a man with golden patience, and steel nerves. All the provocations from Reiko's side he brushed off with ease, which angered her even more. She almost hated him. His blank face pissed her off every time he walked into her room, followed her to the university, followed her to the parties, followed her shopping, followed her...everywhere and that day was no exception.

A soft knock on the door, and before she had a time to reply, his face appeared in the doorway. Reiko grabbed a pillow and threw it into his face but he dodged with ease.

"You have done this every day since I have started working here," Midorima said fixing the glasses on his nose. "It has been 45 days. Why do you insist on doing this?"

Reiko jumped off her bed barely wearing anything. Her dark green panties were slightly raised up revealing her butt cheek and a black crop top did not hide her erect nipples. The girl felt no shame as she took off her top and put on her bra. She acted as if Midorima was not even there. Midorima watched her from the corner of his eyes. He forgot the amount of times his eyes scanned her body head to toe. Even he could not deny how attractive she was. Midorima looked away. He felt unprofessional.

"I'm ready," she said throwing her bag at him and walking ahead. Midorima carried her tote bag full of books wondering if she even needed them all. "Tonight I want to go out," she said with a smirk on her face. Midorima simply nodded knowing that he would be following her wherever she goes.

/

"You can't go looking like that, what the hell is wrong with you?" Reiko raised her eyebrow in annoyance staring at Midorima's regular professional suit. "Go and change into something more appropriate for a club,"

"I am not going to have fun. I am at work." Midorima retorted.

"You can be at work and look good at the same time," Reiko was losing her temper.

"It will look unprofessional," he argued.

"Nobody cares. Change now." she pointed at the door. Midorima gave in. Reiko waited for about 10 minutes until he came out. She crossed her arms on her chest looking at him judgementally. His face and hair did not change, however he wore ripped black jeans which framed his legs perfectly, a plain white t-shirt and a leather jacket. She rubbed her chin out of habit. He looked good, and she hated to admit it.

"Let's go," Reiko grabbed her purse and walked ahead feeling his eyes eyeing the back of her head.

The club was loud. Midorima walked closely behind Reiko as she looked around in search of her friends. She spotted them by the furthest wall.

"Oi, Shin-chan," she smiled in a fake manner. "Get me a drink. I will have double gin and tonic, no ice with a slice of lime. I will be by that wall there." she pointed at her friends who were waving at her. Midorima looked uncertain. He didn't want to leave her for even a second, but nevertheless he nodded and quickly pushed past people to the bar.

"Rei-chan," Fumi wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Took you a while,"

"I see your dog boy is still trailing behind you," Goro smirked.

"Hey don't call him that. He is so hot," it was Maya eyeing Midorima. "So tall and handsome. Fuck, you are one lucky bitch."

"Yeah, whatever," Reiko brushed her off leaning on Fumi. "Have you got the stuff?" she asked. he smirked and quickly placed a pill on his tongue. He leaned in and Reiko gladly accepted allowing his to push his tongue into her mouth.

"Thanks," she swallowed the pill and leaned on the wall closing her eyes.

"Midorima-san, you look totally different today," Maya bounced around her bodyguard. Reiko opened her eyes and looked at him wide eyed. The drugs were slowly taking effect. She grabbed the glass out of him hand and downed it. She threw it on the floor breaking it to pieces.

"Now double vodka and cranberry juice," she said.

Midorima did not reply. Simply turned around and made his way to the bar.

"REIKO!" Maya grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her. "If you don't want him, leave him to me. I haven't seen a man that hot for ages,"

Reiko chuckled.

"Have him, I don't give a shit." she pushed her friend's hands off her and pushed her way through to the centre of the dance floor. Fumi followed closely behind. They pushed the people aside and started dancing as "Drinking from the bottle" started blasting from the speakers. Reiko felt energized. The feel MDMA gave was amazing. She danced and sang not seeing anything around her. Her mind was dulled by the drug and music which made her want to continue dancing. She felt somebody's arms around her pressing her closer to their bodies, but her eyes were unseeing.

When Midorima returned with the drink Reiko was nowhere to be seen. Maya hang onto his arm trying to get his attention but Shintarou's eyes were desperately searching for Reiko. "Where is she?" he turned to Maya who pouted. "Where is she?" he repeated coldly.

"There with Fumi," she pointed at the dance floor. Midorima's eyes widened. Reiko's was surrounded by countless guys trying to grope her...and groping her, but she acted as if she didn't see or feel anything. She continued laughing and dancing as if nothing was happening. He pushed Maya away lightly and made his way through the crowd towards the girl. Midorima pushed the guys away from her and twisted Fumi's arm slightly which was eagerly travelling to Reiko's buttocks.

Midorima snaked his arm around her waist. Feeling the heat eradiating from her bare tummy. He pressed her to his body and lifted her face up by her chin, forcing her to look at him. Her vision was blurred and the iris of eyes were enlarged and dark, making her pale violet eyes almost black. She stared at him from a second as if not recognising whom he was. Midorima grabbed Fumi by his collar. "WHAT DID YOU GIVE HER?" he yelled trying to overpower the music.

Fumi shrieked. "Just an MDMA pill," he yelled back. Midorima released him and grabbed Reiko by her arm by she resisted.

"No, fuck off Shin-chan," she yelled. "I'm not leaving,"

"We are going." Midorima stated throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her out. The security at the door gave them a weird look as Midorima threw the girl into the limo. "Home," Midorima ordered the driver pressing the button which lifted a barrier which separated the passengers seats from the driver. Reiko smacked Midorima across his face making his glasses fall off his face. He picked them up calmly. The girl attacked him once again, but this time Midorima grabbed her hands and held them behind her, just to make her attempt to kick him. He caught her leg with his other hand and shifted their position pinning the girl completely down on the seat.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Are you insane?" he snapped.

"Shut the fuck up," she retorted. "I do what I want,"

"Not on my watch," Midorima's perfect hair messed up giving him somewhat a wild look. Reiko liked it.

"Let go," she hissed. Midorima did not move. "Let the fuck go!" she repeated slowly. Midorima slowly released her. She pushed herself off and sat on the seat opposite her bodyguard. The drug still had its effect but without the right atmosphere she did not feel it as much. Reiko lit a cigarette. "Your face pisses me off," she said glaring at Midorima.

"I know," he replied crossing the arms on his chest. "But as long as I work for your father, we will have to get along,"

She clicked her tongue. * _We'll see about that_.* she thought ignoring him for the rest of the journey.

/

Midorima woke up at 6:30 am every morning. It took him half an hour to freshen up, get dressed and be downstairs in the kitchen for his morning coffee. That day was no different to the rest.

"Midorima-san," called one of maids in the house. Midorima looked up. She looked nervous. "Reiko-san is not in her room. We've searched the house and the garden, but she is gone. Her phone and tablet are also gone and..." but Midorima did not let her finish. He jumped up and rushed to the girl's bedroom. Just as the maid said. It was empty and her favourite personal belonging were missing. Midorima rushed out of the room. He quickly pressed a button on a tiny radio attached to his jacket. "To all the units, this is Midorima Shintarou..."

Midorima did not bother calling the driver. He took one of the cars from the garage and started the tracking device, but to his frustration none of them worked. "She must have realized..." he said to himself when suddenly a faint signal appeared on the monitor. Midorima started the car.

/

Reiko entered Fumi's posh flat and kicked off her shoes.

"Aren't you in trouble now?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. Reiko didn't reply. She sat down and took one of the sachets with white powder. She clicked her tongue and emptied the sachet onto a glass table.

"I'm not bothered," she replied. "That idiot put tracking devices onto all my technology including my jacket. Did he think I wouldn't notice?" she exclaimed angrily.

Fumi sat down next to her with a cigarette between his teeth.

"You know you've been talking about that guy a lot lately," he said blowing out rings of smoke. Reiko shivered.

"Because he is always around me. Like a pest..." she closed one nostril and inhaled the while powder. Almost immediately the drug kicked into her brain. She was in daze. Fumi turned on some dubstep music in the background. She dropped on his huge sofa wiping her face from the white powder. Fumi put out his cigarette and did a line of coke himself.

"Yeah, but...you seem fond of him nevertheless," he dropped beside her. Both of them were on completely different wavelengths.

Reiko laughed staring at nothing. "Fuck him...I hope he breaks his head searching for me," she replied closing her eyes and giving into the amazingly fascinating feeling of the stuff she just inhaled.

/

It's been 10 hours since Midorima found out Reiko was missing. The signal he thought was Reiko was a homeless lady who had her jacket. She said a girl gave it to her in the early morning. The final resort was...Midorima quickly entered Fumi's name into his database. When he rang the bell of the huge house nobody replied. The lights were out and everything seemed deserted.

/

Maya opened the door to her flat to see Midorima standing in front of her. She blinked in confusion. "Midorima-san?"

"I need your help," Midorima said.

Maya ran her fingers through her hair and stepped aside. "Come in,"

/

Reiko's consciousness returned slowly. She blinked and slowly pushed herself up. It was already dark outside. The music was still playing and Fumi was still completely gone beside her. She pulled on her dark blue jeans and put on Fumi's t-shirt. She looked through his kitchen in search of food but there was nothing. "Fucking Fumi, has more drugs than food," she mumbled grabbing her purse and exiting the apartment.

/

Maya listened carefully to everything Midorima said.

"Fumi is Rei's closest friend. You can even say he is like a brother to her." she said. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were spending time together again."

"But I went to his house, it was deserted." Midorima argued.

"He doesn't live there anymore. Fumi currently occupies his brother's apartment in the city centre. If you want to find him, he is more likely to be there." Maya replied.

"Can you please give me the address?"

She nodded and wrote it down. Midorima got up.

"Midorima-san," Maya called somewhat unsure. She no longer the same clingy flirtatious girl she was in the club. She blushed lightly. "If you have time...maybe sometime we could go for a coffee?"

Midorima smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "But I'm afraid I will have to decline,"

Maya sighed.

"You have feelings for Reiko don't you?" she asked making him stop in his tracks.

"What makes you think that?" he asked before exiting her apartment.

"Your eyes always sparkle at the thought of her..."

/

She paid at the cashier and walked out of the convenience store holding a huge plastic bag of snacks and junk food. Reiko yawned and looked up at the mood. It was a beautiful night.

"Reiko," somebody's voice barked. She turned around abruptly to see Midorima standing several meters away from her.

"Fuck," she hissed feeling her heart tremble at the sight of his furious face.

Midorima started quickly walking towards her when a black van drove out of nowhere. Two large guys jumped out of the grabbed the girl dragging her inside. The door closed and everything went pitch black.


	5. Midorima Shintarou x OC Part 2 END

Midorima jumped into the car and followed the van. The chase turned crazy and if anyone was watching them from a side, they would have thought that they were filming a movie. Midorima clenched his teeth. He pushed gas pedal smashing the front of the car into the back of the van. The person driving the van lost control and drove into a lamp post. Midorima stopped the car and jumped out taking out his gun. The door of the van opened and Reiko was pushed out of the car. Midorima could hear her swear at the person who pushed her out.

"Shut the fuck up you dumb bitch," a rough voice barked grabbing her by the neck. Reiko's nail dug into his skin. "I told you to fucking tie her," he yelled at the other guy.

"LET THE GIRL GO," Midorima yelled.

"Yeah right..." the guy's hold tightened on Reiko's neck. She was choking. He pointed his gun at her face. "Maybe you should drop your gun before I blow her brains out," he spat. Without hesitation Midorima dropped his gun and put his hands in the air. Two guys came closer to him. One threw a punch into his stomach, the other into his face, but Midorima did not drop. Reiko yelled for them to stop. Midorima's lip was busted and he was wincing in pain as the guys continued throwing kicks and punches at him.

"STOP IT! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Reiko felt tears escape her eyes. She was surprised. She never cried. She swallowed the lump in her throat as the guy who held a gun to her head laughed out loud watching his friends. Suddenly she remembered...* _If you are in trouble and someone is holding you from behind, just close your eyes and concentrate all your power on your head and hit with the back of your head..._ * Fumi's voice rang in her head. And so she did. With all the strength she had she smacked the punk's face with the back of her head. He loosed his grip taken aback. Reiko used the moment to kneel him where the sun doesn't shine. He cried out dropping the gun and falling on his knees. Reiko grabbed the gun. She looked up at Midorima. He used the moment of confusion to defend himself knocking the two guys out. Reiko ran towards him. Midorima looked horrible. He was hurt all over but he was still standing. She stopped in front of him. The guilt was rising inside her. The lump in the throat bothered her again. She swallowed back her tears. What happened next surprised her. Midorima grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, clashing their bodies together. He embraced her tightly. One of his hands pushed her head to his chest and the other held her shoulders tightly. Reiko's stood there shocked and wide eyed. Finally she wrapped her arms around hiding her face in his chest.

"Don't ever worry me like that again," Midorima whispered into her hair. "I almost lost my mind,"

Reiko didn't reply. She looked up and tip toed to his lips. She was about to press her lips to his when a gunshot shook the air. Reiko froze feeling Midorima stiffen. A red patch quickly spread over his white shirt.

"SHIN-CHAN!" she screamed as he dropped on the ground. Midorima slowly kneeled on the ground.

"SOMEBODY CALL THE AMBULANCE,"

"CALL THE POLICE..."

"HOLD THEM UP..."

The screamed around them was dulled. Reiko heard nothing. The world around them did not exist. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks and she watched Midorima panting heavily. "Shin-chan...just hold one," she kept mumbling like mantras. "The help is coming. You will be okay..."

"Are you...okay?" Midorima mouthed before passing out.

Somebody grabbed her and pulled her away from his body. She screamed and kicked refusing to be taken away from Midorima. The doctors were rushing around while police was speaking to the witnesses. Someone dropped and blanket over her head. Midorima was taken to the hospital. Reiko insisted on coming along.

 **OPERATION IN PROGRESS.**

Sign flashed red. Reiko stared at the white hospital wall, until she finally blacked out.

/

She woke up in her bed. Reiko hopped off and rushed outside bumping into the maid who carried a tray with breakfast. "Where's Midorima?" she asked. The maid shrieked. "Reiko-san, you have been asleep for 2 days...please don't make such sudden movement."

"WHERE IS HE?"

"Reiko what's wrong?" it was her father.

"Father...Midorima, he..."

"He is alive." her father said. Reiko sighed in relief. She leaned on the wall and slowly slid down it.

"I have assigned a new bodyguard to you," he said.

"I don't want a new one." Reiko said. "I want Midorima,"

"Reiko I don't have the energy for this..."

Reiko glared.

"You don't ever have the energy for me father. Ever since mom died, you seem to always be always and busy allowing me to do what I want, so don't take that privilege from me now. I want Midorima Shintarou as my personal bodyguard,"

"I'm afraid that's not possible," her father replied. "Midorima resigned."

/

 **3 months later**

Reiko slowly got ready to go to the university library. She tied her hair in a pony tail and threw on a pair of ripped boyfriend jeans and a baggy black t-shirt. Life continued as normal. Her new bodyguard never entered her room and always waited next to the door. His name was Kagami Taiga and he was the complete opposite of Midorima. Unlike Midorima he didn't like wearing suits and stuck to casual clothes, his hair was always a mess and unlike Midorima he always fell for her pranks.

"Good morning," he greeted her as she marched past him.

"I want to take public transport today," she told him grabbing a toast from the kitchen. She ate it quickly and licked her fingertips.

"Okay," Kagami replied.

Reiko looked at him strangely and smiled.

/

"I'm going to the bathroom," Reiko whispered to Kagami who was obviously falling asleep beside her. He yawned and nodded. The sound of people typing in the library made him sleepy. He looked around at the students. Some were napping on the keyboards, some were reading and making notes, some were watching videos online. Kagami yawned again and looked at his watch. It's been 10 minutes. "Did she fall through or something?" he mumbled getting up and walking into bathroom direction. Without a hint of shame Kagami walked into the ladies. Girls shrieked and screamed throwing stuff at him, but Kagami ignored them. Reiko was not there.

"Kagami, you are nice but gullible," Reiko waited for the moment when Kagami left the study hall and rushed in to grab her bag. She ran out of the library quickly dialling Fumi's number.

"I'm already here," Fumi smiled waving at her as he leaned on his car. Reiko gave him a peck on the cheek and they drove off.

/

"What's that?" Fumi asked curiously as he made a line of coke on his table.

"Snuff," Reiko replied inhaling the tobacco through her nose.

"Tobacco?" Fumi raised his eyebrow. "Since when do you do simple tobacco?"

Reiko shrugged falling back on his sofa. "Lately I'm in the mood for anything else."

Fumi laughed quietly and did his like of coke. He wiped his face and landed beside her. He rested his head on her shoulder. "How odd," he said. "Midorima left a mark on you,"

Reiko pushed him lightly in annoyance. "Stop talking shit," she told him grabbing a beer off the table. She gulped down the drink feeling refreshed. Fumi already started shifting onto a different wavelength. She petting his dark brown hair. Fumi really was the best friend she could possibly wish for. She pushed him aside and little and laid down getting comfortable. Reiko closed her eyes remembering the final minutes she had with Midorima, the way he held her, the way his hands were shaking and body was tensed. The look in his eyes when she leaned in to kiss him. She felt a horrible ache in her chest.

She opened her eyes and looked at the glass ceiling. Fumi's brother had a weird taste. Her reflection stared back at her. Her skin was sickly white and big dark circles framed her eyes. She did not look good. Reiko sighed not bothered.

"And then he resigned..." she whispered to herself. A smirk played on her lips. "Nobody ever sticks around me," she chuckled. "Maybe it's for the best." she pushed herself up and dropped on her knees in front of the table. Several bags on coke laid on the table. Reiko did not hesitate. Snuff was great but it could not compare to the real stuff. She took a little from one of the bags and rubbed it on her gums...the fastest way of getting it to kick in. A wave of pleasure covered her. She looked at Fumi who half awake and half passed out. Why did coke always do that to him?

Reiko tagged on Fumi's leg to get his attention. He shifted and dropped beside her. They looked into each other's eyes, both on different wavelengths, both high...their lips met. They've kissed many times before but this time it was different. Reiko took out more coke and rubbed it on her gums. Fumi opened his mouth as if asking her to do that for him as well, and she did. He caught her fingers between his teeth and sucked on it gently. Fumi cupped her face and kissed her again. Suddenly he felt wetness on his hands. Reiko was crying. Silently. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and landing onto his hands, her eyes were empty. Fumi brought her face closer to his and kissed her forehead gently. He closed her eyes with his hand and hugged her.

They sat on the floor with his hand over her eyes and her head resting on his shoulder. Fumi stared at their reflection. Reiko trailed off to sleep shortly.

Fumi heard his front door being unlocked.

A tall green haired man walked in looking around. His eyes scanned the crime scene. Fumi just stared at him.

"I've found her. I will take her with me. Hai, Mori-sama, understood." Midorima closed his phone and walked to the two. He picked up the girl whose head dropped onto his chest. She lighter than before and felt bonier. Big dark circles around her eyes and dry lips made him squeeze her harder.

"Midorima," that was Fumi. Midorima froze but did not turn around. "Take care of her," Fumi said.

Midorima exited the apartment. Kagami was leaning on the wall beside the front door. "So she really was here,"

"She wouldn't go anywhere else." Midorima replied.

"Will you take her home or should I?" Kagami questioned.

"I will take her to my house. I have Mori-sama approval. You can go back to the office,"

Kagami nodded and followed closely behind Midorima.

/

When she opened her eyes she could not recognise where she was. She found herself in a huge bed with many pillows and green bed sheets. The light was dim. The only thing she recognised was the smell. It smelled of pine forest freshness. It was painfully familiar. This was Midorima's scent. Reiko jumped off the bed not realizing that she was only wearing a man's t-shirt which was long enough to cover her backside. She ran out of the room and looked around. She saw the light in the end of the corridor and followed it. She felt nervous.

The girl peeped into the room. It was a kitchen. Midorima sat at the table with is elbows resting on top and chin resting on his hands. His eyes were closed and glasses laid beside him. He wore a white shirt with a couple of buttons undone and black suit trousers. He was as formal as she remembered him.

"Come in," he said calmly making her jump a little.

She walked in and stood beside him. Midorima opened his eyes and put his glasses back on. They looked at each other.

"Midorima Shintarou..." she spoke his name.

"Mori Reiko," he replied.

She raised her hand and went in for a slap but he caught her hand with ease. Her eyes looked at him furiously.

"You fucking asshole," she hissed throwing another punch at him.

"I see you are as active as ever, despite being off your face with drugs," he said sternly. "Haven't I told you not to do that again?" he question pinning her hands behind her back with ease.

"You should have watched be better then," he retorted angrily.

Midorima felt pissed. He was fuming. She finally hit the nerve.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he hissed under his breath picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Reiko straggled hitting and kicking hating that he was once again carrying her like a luggage. Midorima pushed the door to his room open and threw the girl on the bed. With a swift move he took off his shirt, ripping off the buttons. She looked at his toned muscular body, secretly admiring every inch of it. Midorima was extremely good looking. Her eyes stopped at the bandage on her shoulder. She wanted to ask him about it but, before she knew it, he undid the button on his trousers.

Midorima grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head with one hand while the other roamed her body furiously, pinching and stroking in rough caress. "Fuck..." Reiko swore when Midorima pinched one of her nipples. His big hand felt amazing on her body. She wanted his caress. Her body started responding. Midorima watched as the girl underneath him continuously bit her lower lip fighting the moans which were threatening to escape her lips. He leaned in and licked her lips, Reiko parted them allowing Midorima to deepen the kiss. Their tongues battle in a battle she could not win. Midorima was forceful and experienced. He rubbed himself against her letting her feel his excitement.

Midorima released her hands and pulled his t-shirt off her. Reiko caught his face bringing it closer into another passionate kiss. Midorima grabbed onto her hips and pushed his against them. She gasped into his mouth gently nibbling on his lip. Midorima pushed her underwear aside and inserted two fingers inside her. She clenched his hair in her hand pulling his head back, gasping for air. His fingers were long and skilful. Midorima quickly caught the pace she liked. She spread her legs wider allowing him to push his fingers deeper. She looked at him in anticipation.

He needed no more invitation. Midorima dropped his trousers and pulled off the last bit of her clothing. Her legs were spread wider and hips raised higher. Midorima rubbed the tip of his manhood at her entrance before entering her fast and completely. Reiko groaned in pain and pleasure. Midorima was too rough, but that was how she loved it. She moaned loudly, letting him know how much she enjoyed what he was doing. Midorima raised her hips higher, entering her deeper.

"Ugh...Shin-chan..." she exclaimed clenching onto his bed sheets. "Harder..." she looked directly into his eyes.

Shintarou brought her closer, making her almost sit on top him, but instead he slipped out of her making her groan in annoyance. He kissed neck and turned her over, making Reiko stand on all fours. She buried her face into his pillow, inhaling his scent. Midorima pushed inside. She heard him release a soft quiet moan before picking up the pace. Midorima's stamina amazed her. Reiko lost count of minutes...hours...the surroundings did not exist. The only thing that existed was Midorima and his hardness buried deep inside her. She felt like she was fainting. The pleasure was overwhelming bringing her closer and closer to orgasm.

Suddenly Midorima grabbed her by her long hair thrusting hard inside her. Reiko cried out feeling her legs shake from pleasure. Midorima pulled out and released himself on top of her. She dropped on his bed panting heavily. Midorima laid beside her. They didn't speak. His hand rested on her hip occasionally stroking it. Reiko turned around. Her eyes scanned his body and stopped at the bandage. It was bloody.

"Midorima, you are bleeding," she said.

Midorima did not even look, his gaze was attached to Reiko. She did not back down, returning his gaze as if asking him for a duel.

"I want you to stop taking drugs," Midorima said.

"Why? I am not harming anyone but myself," she replied casually.

"I don't like it." Midorima said firmly.

Reiko chuckled before bursting out laughing. He watched as her chest shook with laughter causing her nipples to get erect again.

"Shin-cha, you are a star," she said. "How can you say something like that to me with such a straight face?"

"I don't like beating around the bush."

"I can see that." she cleared her throat. "Why did you resign?" she questioned.

"I didn't. I told your father to tell you that I have resigned."

"Huh?" Reiko felt the annoyance rise inside her. "Why?"

"I wanted to conduct my own investigation. One of the guys who kidnapped you...I recognised him. So while I was doing that, Kagami was supposed to guard you."

"You know Kagami?" Reiko raised her eyebrow.

"Since school days. Now we are working for the same agency,"

"I see," Reiko laid on her back. She honestly felt comfortable. She yawned. "I will stop doing drugs," she said. "If you go back to being my personal bodyguard," she turned to a side and drifted to sleep.

Midorima moved closer and wrapped his arms around her bringing her body closer to his. She felt tiny in his arms. He covered pulled the covers over and fell asleep.

/

"Hey," Midorima grabbed her arm as she was bringing a small box of powder to her nose. "I told you no drugs," his grip tightened on her arm. Reiko made an attempt to kick him but he caught her leg.

"It's not drugs, it's snuff," she retorted feeling his hand travel up her leg and under her skirt. Midorima's face was blank but eyes sparkled with dangerous excitement. His fingers traced the outside of her panties. He loved the heat that was coming from it.

"Snuff, huh..."

"Shin-chan...seriously not right now," Reiko brushed his hand away and fixed herself. "We have a meeting to attend,"

The car stopped in front of a tall building with shiny windows. The driver opened the door for the passengers. Reiko got out. She tilted her head fixed her professional skirt suit. "Let's get going," she threw at Midorima who walked closely behind carrying her briefcase.


	6. Murasakibara Atsushi x Reader

**RAGE (Murasakibara Atsushi x Reader)**

Nobody knew Murasakibara Atsushi like you did. In fact, you could say that nobody knew the real him at all, sometimes you wished you didn't either. You slowly walked down the street looking around cautiously. Not because you were scared, but because you were unsure of how _he_ would react to your absence. You pushed a stand of your hair behind your ear clicked your fingers nervously. You stopped in front of a large house and hesitated before ringing the bell. You brought your finger closer to the door bell when the door swung open.

"You are late," Murasakibara grabbed your arm and dragged you in. You did not protest. You knew better than to do so.

The house was as empty as always. You kicked off your shoes and dropped your bag in the hallway before being lifted up in the air like a feather by a giant and carried upstairs.

"Atsushi," you touched his face gently but he slapped your hand away.

"I told you to never be late," he said sitting you down on the bed and looking directly into your eyes. "I told you."

"I...I'm sorry Atsushi, I've had cleaning duties today," you tried to explain but Atsushi was losing his patience.

"You never do as I tell you," he grabbed you by the neck and lifted you up in the air. You felt like you were chocking. You grabbed onto his hand trying to loosen his grip, but it seemed like his hand was made of steel. Tears trailed down cheeks. Murasakibara released you letting you fall down on his huge bed. You fell into a pile of stacks and candy wrappers. You held onto your neck trying to catch your breath but Murasakibara was not waiting.

His eyes were quickly filling with blood as a wave of rage washed over him. You knew it too well.

Atsushi grabbed your arms making you sit up. With a swift move he pulled off your sweater and shirt leaving you in your bra which was ripped apart in an instant. You did not try to cover yourself. Atsushi looked at your body closely, as if inspecting any slightest changes.

"Turn around," he ordered. You obeyed. "Put your hands on the wall."

You close your eyes and did as you were told. Your could hear his deep breathing behind you. He was like a wild untamed animal ready to attack its prey. You felt his large hands land on your sides, outlining them, before his nails dug into your skin. You shrieked but did not remove your hands of the wall. Atsushi snickered, digging his nails deeper into your flesh, making your bleed. He trembled with excitement seeing fresh lines of blood on your pale skin, right over the healed scars.

The giant leaned closer and kissed your neck before digging his teeth into your flesh, making your scream in pain and helplessness. His hand covered your mouth as he continued his biting down your back. He licked the trails of blood off your skin, loving the taste. You slowly turned around and looked at his face. He was completely dulled by his rage and the need to damage. His lips were dirtied with blood and lightly parted. You watched as he stuck his tongue out and licked him savouring every little bit of the blood he tasted. He scared you. It wasn't only the fact that he was much bigger and stronger than you...you also never knew what to expect of him. You didn't know what form his anger would take.

"Atsushi..." you tried to speak but his hand connected with his your face. The hit was so strong that you felt ringing in your ears. Your vision dulled. You brought your hand to wipe the tears which unwillingly escaped your eyes. You noticed blood on your hand.

"Don't talk when you are not asked," Atsushi hissed grabbing your face and licking your salty tears. "You are forcing me to hurt you," he whispered against your cheek.

His tongued licked the blood from your slit lip before he slipped his tongue into your mouth. He held your head firmly. Sometimes you thought if he just pressed a little harder he would squash your head between his hands. The taste of iron and salt mixed with his saliva. The kiss was deep, forceful...passionate. Who would have thought that Murasakibara Atsushi could kiss like that? You touched his wide shoulders gently. You felt him tense under your touch. His hand closed on your throat in a warning. He grimaced as he stared into your eyes.

You continued the gentle stroking of his shoulders. Murasakibara groaned loudly, like a wounded animal. His grip tightened around your neck.

"Atsushi...Atsushi..." you whispered continuously loosing strength. He panted heavily finally releasing your neck. You looked up at him. Murasakibara sobbed. You opened your arms.

"Come here Atsushi,"

And he did. He buried his face in your chest crying like a little child, sobbing and snifflinf, hugging your body like this life depended on it. He finally broke down. You stroked his head, occasionally planting soft kisses on it.

"[Your name]-chin..." he mumbled. "I did it again...I'm sorry [Your Name]-chin..." he held you tighter.

"Atsushi," you whispered his name again. "It's okay..."

The shaking of his body was slowly dying down. Your back and face ached badly but you did not dare move. Instead you held him tighter resting your cheek against his head. "I love you...[Your name]-chin," Atsushi whispered.

You did not reply.

* _I know Atsushi...I know,*_ you thought as you both drifted to sleep.


	7. Murasakibara Atsushi x Reader 2

"Aright, next round," the photographer gestured to the crew and everyone rushed to their places. Murasakibara Atsushi looked gloomily at the cameras and pushed his long hair out of his face showing the world his gloomy but attractive face. "Atsushi, I want a look of passion on your face," yelled the photographer.

"Eh?" Atsushi raised his eyebrows lazily and glared. "I don't want to," he replied looking away pouting like a big baby.

Mr Yamada Shin twitched and clenched his fists. He turned around abruptly throwing his arms in the air and screaming something along the lines of "being unable to work in this kind of atmosphere with this kind of attitude". He ran towards a young female leaning on the wall and watching the whole scene. "[Your name]-san, reason with this delinquent. If we are not finished by tonight, the new issue of XXX magazine will not come out tomorrow, and that will be a disaster. A BIG, BIG DISASTER!" he grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her violently.

The girl grabbed his hands and squeezed them. "Mr Yamada, control yourself," she replied calmly. "Atsushi," the girl glanced at the tallest man in the room.

"But [Your name]-chin, I'm tired..." Atsushi whined pouting again.

"Let's come out for a minute," the girl grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his room. The two looked hilarious, the girl barely reaches his chest and looked tiny next to his broad body. They exited the show room leaving everyone behind. The crew continued as they were, quite used to such outbursts from their current top model.

"Atsushi, I thought we've had this conversation before. This is your job, you have to do it right or not do it all. Right now I am telling you this as a friend not as your manager," she put her hands on her small hips and glared at the mountain in front of her.

"But, [Your name]-chin, I don't want to anymore...I'm tired, I want to go home and I want..." he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, he picked her up in the air with ease and made her wrap his arms around his neck.

"Atsushi, stop this right now," she hissed under her breath looking around cautiously. "You know the company does not allow this kind of relationships between their employees,"

"I don't care," Atsushi replied looking directly into her eyes. His voice and face look more serious than ever.

She sighed heavily physically unable to fight his iron grip. She quickly glanced around to make sure nobody was coming and sighed. The girl cupped his face and brought it closer to her own. "Atsushi, I promise you that after this photoshoot we will go home and..." she leaned closer to his ear, her lips were barely touching his skin. "And you can eat whatever you want," she kissed his ear gently. Atushi's grip loosened allowing her to slip out of his embrace. "Now, let's work hard!" she smiled widely and smacked his back. She reached out to grab the door handle but Atsushi was faster. His basketball reflexes were still with him, even after seven years since school graduation.

"[Your name]-chin, I want a little treat beforehand," he stated pulling her closer once again.

"What do you..." she started but he never let her finish. Atsushi crashed his lips on her nibbling eagerly on her bottom lip. Hr spread her lips forcefully and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Just as he thought, she tasted sweet. Her eyes closed instinctively. Atsushi deepened the kiss, kissing her harder, hugging her tighter wanting so much more than just kissing. She felt a wave of excitement washing over her. She moaned quietly into his mouth. Atsushi broke the kiss as abruptly as he started it. He let his manager go and scratched the back of his head.

"Just as I thought," he mumbled looking at the ceiling. "[Your name]-chin loves bubble gum,"

"Eh?" the girl looked at him in confusion when she finally got it. "Atsushi...couldn't you just ASK for a gum instead of this such a thing...HERE...?"

Atsushi thought for a moment chewing the gum he extracted from her mouth.

"No...that would have been no fun," he replied, "[Your name]-chin, I'm going back inside,"

The girl put her hand over her mouth and shook her head in disbelief.

"[Your name]-san, you have managed to bring him back? Tell me you've managed," Mr Yamada grabbed her hands again shaking them eagerly. A large hand landed on his shoulder squeezing it warningly. The man shivered and looked around to see the Himalayas hovering over him.

"Mr Yamada-chin will you stop groping my manager at every chance you get?" Murasakibara asked lazily but dangerously.

"Atsushi-kun..." Mr Yamada rubbed the back of his head nervously as he released the girl's hands. "Are you ready to continue?" he released the girl and grabbed the giant's hands. Atsushi pulled away.

"I didn't want to come back but [Your name]-chin gave me a treat," he replied going back on the decorated stage.

A strange vibe ran through the room. She felt several eyes on her but she concentrated on her attention on her model.  
"Hey Atsushi," it was Kise Ryouta, an important guest observing Atsushi's work to be ready for a photoshoot together. "What kind of treat did you get?" the blonde smirked and looked at the girl. Her eyes twitched as she clenched her fists trying to stop herself from strangling him there and then.

Atsushi looked at Kise the same way he always did.

"A bubble gum flavoured kiss."


	8. Aomine Daiki x OC

"Cannot be helped," Satsuki said changing into her physical education uniform.

"Easy for you to say," Reiko straightened her t-shirt and sighed heavily. She was not good at sports. Ever. And even if there was a slight potential, she was too nervous when people were watching.

"It's just for today Rei-chan," Satsuki patted her back and fixed her shorts.

"Sure...one day of shame and lifetime of embarrassment," Reiko retorted.

Momoi laughed. "It's just your typical day of physical education, but in the same hall as the guys. Besides," she added. "It is only our class, and you know everyone there." she winked and pulled her friend out of the changing room.

"Yeah...yeah..."

Reiko stalked after Momoi with deep grief on her face. She was good at all school subjects, a member of newspaper club, a member of photography club, a member of art club, a member of...you name it - she did it, but sports was her weakness.

"Come on, stop struggling. Dai-kun is going to be there," Momoi winked.

Reiko rolled her eyes. "Why do I care if you anti-social boyfriend will be there?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, he is not my boyfriend. Tetsu has my heart..." Momoi blushed like a school girl...which she was. "Weren't you the one wanting him to pose for you art project?"

"The guy has panther like grace!" Reiko threw her hands in the air. "It's not my fault he is perfect for this project!"

The two continued bickering until they've reached the sports hall. Momoi pushed her friend through the door causing Reiko to lose balance and fall right through.

"Ouch!" she yelped glaring at her friend.

"Ah, Miss Momoi, Miss Mori, we are delighted you two could join us. The sarcasm of the teacher made everyone laugh. "Detention after school, now please follow what the rest of the girls are doing."

"You owe me one," Reiko hissed under her breath when Momoi helped do the stretches.

"Look, the guys are playing basketball." Satsuki whispered staring at the other side of the hall.

"You mean your lover is playing basketball, everybody else is rather..." she didn't finish her sentence because Momoi vicious fist connected with her head.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Miss Mori would you be so kind to demonstrate to the others how to throw the basket ball." the PE teacher clearly had something against her.

"No...I think I'll just watch...from over here...and maybe even over there..." Reiko laughed nervously as she tried to crawl away.

"Miss Mori, now!" the teacher insisted.

The girl sighed and got up. The situation was as bad as she thought it would be. Even the guys stopped playing at stared at her. Everybody knew about her sport misfortune and waited patiently to be entertained. Large grins were already plastered all over their faces, not because they were mean, not at all, but because it was hilarious of how hard she tried and what turned out of it.

"One step, two steps, three steps, four steps..." the girl counted the steps as she clenched onto the basketball which seemed too big for her delicate hands.

"Miss Mori, today!" the teacher hurried.

Reiko flipped him off in her head and felt a bit better. she stood at the line and looked at the net. It looked too far away. She sighed.

"One day of shame, lifetime of misery..." she mumbled, closed her eyes and threw the ball.

Everything happened too fast. The ball bounced off the ring and hit her on head. The heard distant laughter as her eyes closed and she passed out.

/

Reiko opened her eyes and the first thing she was a wet sweaty t-shirt, the second - Aomine's annoyed face.

"EH?" she shifted abruptly trying to get away, wondering why she is so close.

"Stop moving or I'll drop you," Aomine barked.

"What the hell happened?"

"You were knocked out by the basketball."

"Why are you carrying me?"

"It was my punishment."

"For what?" Reiko furrowed her eyebrows.

"For laughing too hard." Aomine smirked and chuckled as if remembering what happened.

First Reiko turned white, then red, then white again. "LET ME GO!" she screamed fighting out of Aomine's arms.

"Wow...wow..." Aomine grabbed her firmly and ran to the nurse." He burst the door open, but the nurse was nowhere to be seen. He dropped the girl on the bed and sighed. "You owe me," he said.

"SAY WHAT? You owe ME one for pressing me to your sweaty...stinky uniform." she retorted.

"Troublesome woman." Aomine brushed her off and walked out of the room completely ignoring Reiko's yells.

/

"Well...you can't be good at everything," Momoi said walking next her friend the next morning.

"Yeah...yeah..."

"Don't worry I'm sure everyone already forgot about it."

"Really?" Reiko raised her eyebrow.

"Nope!" Momoi laughed. "Don't worry, things like that happen all the time, you will be okay."

"Oi, ball-head!" the girls turned around to see Aomine yawning behind them.

"Dai-kun, how mean!" Momoi exclaimed hanging on his arm.

"Satsuki get off me," Aomine shrugged her off.

"Too mean!" the girl pouted. Reiko ignored the two and continued walking, all her thoughts were occupied with yesterday's embarrassment. "Why are you on time anyway?"

"I have things to do plus this one," he nodded at Reiko, "owes me one."

"I don't owe you anything!" Reiko exclaimed throwing her arms in the air. "Ugh...why did this have to happen!" she stormed past the two and rushed toward school trying to fight her annoyance.

/

The day turned out to be decent taking into consideration 3 ball jokes, 4 demonstrations, 2 drawing and several fingers being pointed at her.

"Yes, okay, I took the ball to my head. Haha...hilarious, now move on with your life," she barked at the kid who did another demonstration of the ball hitting her head and her fainting.

"Tough day, huh?" Imayoshi smiled.

"You have no idea." Reiko replied sketching basketball poses in her notebook. "I mean... better than expected...but...ughhhhhh..." she groaned hiding her face. "The shame!"

"Haha, don't worry about it."

"Thanks for letting me stay during your training times, I appreciate it." Reiko smiled still resting her head on her knees.

"Anything for the art club." Imayoshi replied.

The door burst open and Aomine walked in.

"I heard he laughed so hard, he almost passed out." Imayoshi said.

"Oh how I wish he did!" Reiko whispered through his gritted teeth.

"Oi, ball-head, come with me, time to pay your debt."

"I told you already, I owe you nothing." Reiko retorted glaring at Aomine.

"I didn't carry you all the way to the nurse for nothing." Aomine grabbed her arm and yanked her up. He threw the girl over his shoulder completely ignoring her protests and screams.

"Be gentle to her," Imayoshi smiled and handed Aomine Reiko's stuff.

"Don't tell me what to do," Aomine hissed, grabbed her bag and marched out and all the way to the school's roof.

He eased her down and dropped her bag nearby.

"What the hell Aomine, what do you want?"

Without a word he took some papers out of his bag and showed into her hands. The girl quickly scanned them in shock and fear.

"Aomine...what the...are you COMPLETELY hopeless at chemistry?"

"Shut up...I just don't get it,"

"Wha...how...oh God, why me?!" she sat down and took two pencils out of her bag along with some paper. "Take this and make notes as I speak." * _I can't believe I am doing this_.*

For the next two hours Reiko talked and talked about bonding and chemical reactions, too busy to notice that Aomine did not make a single note. All he did was sit there and stare at her until she finally snapped out of it.

"Aomine...are you following?"

"Huh?" Aomine raised his eyebrow and yawned. "Yeah, yeah..."

Reiko furrowed her eyebrows and closed the book. "Well I think I've paid what I 'owe' you. Lets never do this again." the girl grabbed her bag and made her way to the exit when a strong arm stopped her. Aomine pulled her closer and before she could protest his lips crashed onto hers. Daiki eagerly parted her lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting the strawberry milk which she had every lunch. Reiko groaned and clenched onto his shoulders. Aomine was a good kisser. And to her great surprise his lips were soft and smooth.

Aomine deepened the kiss slowly walking the girl into the wall. His hand landed onto her neck squeezing it gently. It felt good. Reiko eased into his grip, feeling relaxed. Aomine was so much taller than her making the angle of kissing uncomfortable, but she didn't mind.

Reiko was unsure of how long this kiss continued but when Aomine finally stopped, she felt out of breath.

He licked his lips and the tip of his thumb.

"Now that's what I call debt paid in full." he smirked showing her his flawless white teeth.


End file.
